New Self
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: Iru and Eru both die, and Utau has no Charas left. That is, until Yori is born. Short summary. Yoru and Yori love. Yori is a self-created character! We only own Yori here! Suu's major debut!


**Amu:** Yaaay! Suu finally finished!

**Suu: **Yup (huge grin)

**Utau:** I can't wait! I bet I kick Ikuto's ass, right?

**Amu and Suu: **Umm...Well...

**Utau:** Gaaaaah!

**Suu:** I'm sorry! Let's just get to the disclaimer already!

**All:** We do not own Shugo Chara!

New Self

Utau could not sleep. Images of what had happened yesterday at the park danced before her eyes.

Yoru was standing on the very pinnacle of the adults Super-Scream Roller Coaster at Fun Rides Park. Amu Hinamori had been called on to baby-sit the Charas, but as usual, she was unable to do even that simple task. Utau had to step in.

Yoru yelled out, "Look, nya! I am going to Character Change with a pigeon to jump off this ride!"

Eru began to sob. "Don't do it, Yoru! Your powers won't help you jump off a roller coaster. You're a cat, not a pigeon!"

Miki sneered. "Don't you have any faith in Yoru's abilities? You, of all people, should appreciate his amazing personality and strengths." Ran chimed in, "Gambare, gambare, Yoru-chan! Show Miki what you can do! This will give you a chance to hug her and kiss her and-" Ran was shoved to the side by Miki, who was no longer sneering. However, all of this was lost on Yoru. "A chance to hug and kiss Miki-chan?" he said wonderingly. "Let's do this thing!"

Eru sat all by herself as all the Charas, even Iru, crowded around Yoru. "He confessed!" squealed Suu. "Man, I'm more interested in the jump," mumbled Rhythm. "These peasant shows are quite entertaining," said Kiseki thoughtfully.

Watching through the bushes, Utau was consumed with the urge to make Yoru fall in love with one of her Charas. The problem was, he was not even remotely interested in either of them. She had to make a new Chara, one that would make him fall head over heels in goopy affection…

"!" I screeched. Last night, I had been wishing for a new egg, one that would make Yoru fall in love with it. I had gotten my wish. Nestled on my pillow was an egg that was the same as Yoru's egg, but white cats with a black border. Suddenly, as I reached my hand towards it, Eru and Iru blocked my way. "Not right now, guys. I've got to get my egg," I said, gritting my teeth in frustration. "No! No!" squeaked Eru, whose eyes were red and blotchy from crying the night before. "No! If you touch that Egg, Iru and I will both go back into your heart! You have to find a way to make it hatch without touching it, or we will be gone forever!"

Iru glared at her."Always the melodramatic one. Anyways, that's not true, Utau," she said as she floated towards me. "We cannot exist as long as that egg does. But you do not need us anymore. I'm happy for all the good times we've had, kicking Easter's overly large butts, and saving Ikuto's life every two seconds. Whenever that Hinamori girl wasn't there, life was perfect. But perfect times can't last forever. You are whatever you wanted to be. You want us, but you don't need us or our abilities anymore. That egg," Eru said, pointing at the white and black unborn Chara. "that egg will grant you your wish whenever you need it most. I am fully prepared to sacrifice myself for the unborn egg. She deserves a chance to give you her gift. So get out those handkerchiefs, sister, 'cuz I'm ready to rock'n'roll!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and my scream tore through the air. A sudden crack and the words, "Heart Lock! Goodbye, Utau Hoshina!" floated on the black, wonderful, horrible night air. I looked around frantically for Eru. There she was, lying on the floor. I rushed over to her, but before I could say anything, she vanished in a shower of black smoke. "I let you down," were her last words. I let all of my pent up grief and horror out in one long wail. This was the end as life as I knew it, and the beginning of life as I didn't.

**Amu:**...

**Utau:**...

**Suu:** WELL?

**Amu:** Wow.

**Utau:** WHAT? Both my Charas die, and I'm left with a pretty much USELESS Chara?

**Suu:** Pretty much. :)

**Utau:** AAAAGH! DAMN YOU SUU! YOU RUINED MY LIIIIIIFE!

**Miki:** Hey, what's up.

**Amu:** You're late, and we don't need to be here anymore. Let's go.

**Miki:** I can see why.


End file.
